


Different Yorozuya !

by okitasora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Humor, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tsunderes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okitasora/pseuds/okitasora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Kondo-san's selfishness, Okita Sougo inevitably has to deal with Yorozuya. He become the part of them! Can he handle and team up with the slacker duo in there? OKIKAGU indeed !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes some Gorillas want their Happiness too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors, bad spelling, OOCness and all, as always. Thanks to you who want to read this odd fanfiction T^T

Kabukicho district residents are enjoying the beautiful spring with hanami. Children are being chased to each others around the sakura trees, people and their families are eating their bentos, some couples are eager to enjoy a romantic picnic together. Everyone was excited.

 

But wait, not everyone. There is someone who exudes a black aura. No doubt he was The Captain of the Shinsengumi first division, Okita Sougo.

 

Why is he so sad? What happened to him? Why he could exist in this hanami place by himself? Is he single? Why would he want there if he was upset? How could he be there? Why he didn't do patrol on his working day? Why Hijikata-san didn't die already? -Wait, That last question isn't ftom the author. Sougo already mastered the narrative.

 

The answers of all questions will be answered if flashback occurs. And ...

 

 

FLASH BACK

 

Sougo was eating fried rice with tabasco sauce as his breakfast. Kondo was eating 'tamagoyaki' (aka poison) by otae with his tears rolling because of the exceptional taste of the food.

 

Hijikata? Don't you ask. You must already know what he eats. He ate *beep*, wait, it's hard to say. He was eating ma*beeeeppp*. Once again, he was eating *beeeeeppp* - 'Oi, temeee! What do you mean you hard to pronounce the delicious *beepp* ?! Wait why I also call *beeeppp* to beep?!' Hijikata interrupted.

 

Back to Kondo. Why he could get that 'special' cooking of otae?

Yes, it's the meaning of 'thank you' from otae by this morning. Because yesterday afternoon, while watched over (stalked) otae, he overheard the conversation between that brutal girl and her brother.

 

"Aneue, I will work hard to help you pay for your debt!" Said the glasses man named Shinpachi.

 

"It has nothing to do with you, shin-chan! I can certainly pay it off immediately!" Reply otae with enthusiasm.

 

"But-!"

 

"It also doesn't mean you get paid by the useless perm head, right?" Otae cutted off.

 

Shinpachi could only sweat dropped and smiled pessimistically. It's true! The sluggard gin-san never paid him. So he has to get money from where else?! Shinpachi ruffled his hair.

When he was argue with his mind, a man fell from the ceiling and tried to hug otae.

 

"Otaeee-saaaa-UAGHH !!!" His gorilla face get Smashed and he bounced back upwards.

 

A few seconds later, with a bloody nose and a swollen face, he rose up assumed to be cool.

"I can give brother-in-law a job!"

He said excitedly. He suddenly get kicked by otae and he rose again. Hearing the word 'brother-in-law' makes Shinpachi vomit in place. After feeling a bit better he sat back down and pay attention to the stalker.

 

"What kind of job Kondo-san?"

He asked the gorilla stalker. Hearing the question of her brother made otae glared and stared as it says -you-sure-you-want-to-working-with-this-crazy-gorilla-stalker? 

Seeing it Shinpachi just nodded. And stared back to kondo. 'For aneue!' He said steadily in his mind.

 

"Ok, You will employ in Shinsengumi for 3 months! And I know what position suits you best! Someone will surely swap places with you!"

 

Hearing this, shipanchi was feels relieved. He felt it wasn't a bad idea at all. He is confident he will be placed in Yamazaki's position or something.

 

"Deal!"

 

~~~

 

Currently there is not Yamazaki's position that became his, but the position of the vice commander that belong to Hijikata. The power of love (stalker) was terrible as hell. The whole Shinsengumi hectic bustle at this news. The vice commander certainly did not accept this.

 

"Kondo-san! How could you make me leave for 3 months and exchange with that glasses boy of yorozuya?!"

There seem vein popped on hijikata's forehead.

 

"Please toushi~ you know if I don't lend your position then otae-sa-uupss" the commander immediately shut his mouth feel in misspoke.

 

Sure enough. The vice commander was getting annoyed.

'NANI ?! That woman again ?! I told you Kondo-san, she just deceive you !!"

Kondo's eyes immediately teary after heard the cruel words of his second in command.

"Hikss ... bu, but toushi... i, i ....huwwweeee" the gorilla man cried as hard as he could. Makes the mayofreak pity him and felt guilty.

 

He sighed, and finally decided with half-hearted.

 

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, kondo-san"

 

Stop crying, Kondo suddenly stared at Hijikata with sparkling eyes.

 

"Really Toushi?!?" While wiping his runny nose on hijikata's uniform.

 

Hijikata feel disgust but still respect on his chief. "Ye, yes, kondo-san"

 

"All right! Starting next Monday, ok!"

 

Back to the morning on the next day. That was why Kondo got a 'present' from otae.

 

"So toushi, you're allowable to leave start from tomorrow and pack your needs" Kondo broke the silence interrupted their morning breakfast.

 

"Yeah" Hijikata said resignedly.

 

Sougo smirked triumphantly to this. 'Take that, Hijikata-san!' he said in his mind. He also looked at Hijikata and wait for the reaction of his 'extra spice' which he gave to the mayonnaise that Hijikata was ate. Sure enough, a few seconds later Hijikata got up from his seat, his face turned blue.

 

"I, I, I have to go to the toilet first!" He hurried with difficulty.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Kondo asked with a stupid face.

"Maybe he was too happy, kondo-san" sougo said randomly.

"That's good if he was happy!" Said kondo returned to eat the 'food' again.

 

Heard of the dishes cleared away to be washed. But the captain and the chief commander remains in their position at the dinner table.

 

"By the way kondo-san, why hijibaka-I mean Hijikata-san packing? Is he going to cast away?"

Sougo asked a bit curious.

Kondo laughed and answered. "Of course I'm not going to throw toushi away, I just put him in the place of yorozuya, so he will stay there awhile, because it isn't right if he is alone with otae-san,right haha ... ha" he isn't willing to imagine the last sentence that spoken by himself.

 

Sougo eyes widened. 'Yorozuya ?! Danna's place ?! That means for 3 months that bastard Hijikata will stay with chi...chi..na ?!'

 

His jaw hardened. He clenched his fists. Think.

 

"Kondo-san!"

 

"Hng? What is it, sougo?"

 

"Let me replace Hijikata-san"

 

 

FLASHBACK END

 

The questions that are on everyone's mind finally got answered. Black aura that emitted from sougo was not anger aura or something. But the aura of happiness. You know, the sadists exude their happiness aura that different from other people. So the goal he sees hanami is because he is being in a good mood.

 

'I will use that 3 months as best as possible' he smiled sadistically.

 

 

 

TBC ...


	2. Brats just being brats after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys ! Thanks for reading this story!  
> Here's chapter 2 :D

Yorozuya was so quiet. Imperturbable until the wind's sound was heard. There are three pairs of eyes were clashing to each others there. The first one with half-closed eyes like a dead fish eyes, the second one with flat eyes and normal, and the last one with big eyes widened. There was no crowd noise, just the sound of the breath is audible. Owner's of the widened blue eyes, precisely the girl, finally spoken up.

 

"GAAAAAHH !!!"

"What are you doing here, kuso sadist!?"

 

The girl, kagura, pointing the sadist who stands 3 meters away in front of her with disgust.

 

"I thought you were just stupid, it turns out that you're blind too, china"

 

The man is in the know as the sadist pulling one of his luggage and put it front of his body to be seen.

"Temee! What do you mean, huh ?!"

"What do I mean? I'm going to stay here, china"

 

The sadistic Okita sougo replied lightly, as if there was nothing wrong with what he did. Feeling not receive, because it doesn't makes any sense at all, kagura immediately jump in and try to aimed her kick on sougo, but as usual, sougo dodged it quickly. The fight ensued for a few moments until Sakata Gintoki, the man who had been just watched until now shout his heart out.

 

"OI! YOU BRATS, STOP!!!"

He looked at sougo fiercely.

"Okita! If you don't stop, I will not allow you to stay here!!"

Sougo began to stop immediately, and only parry on kagura who was still go wild. This time Gintoki focus on kagura and approached her.

'DUKK!'

He hit kagura head. The girl was moaning in pain and stop the action.

"Itaaiiiii, gin-chaann"

Kagura rubbed her head that may had a bump. Gin folded his arms across his chest and began to lecture kagura.

"You just accept the presence of the sofa-kun here-"

"Sougo desu"

"He has pay for the rent up to 3 months ahead and fill the fridge with lots of groceries, Be kind to him a little"

Kagura could only sneer to his words. Still not accept the arrival of the sadist.

"Tch!"

Sougo without permission began to sat on the couch with a haughty expression aimed to kagura. While Gintoki who felt it was quiet was resumed reading his jump without considering the others anymore.

"That's right china, I've pay for all with my- (hijibaka-san's)-own money. You should be grateful and obedient to me"

He smiled sadistically. Kagura just looked at him sarcastically, felt something strange with the word "money" that the young man pronounced. It sucks. But she finally just said nothing and rushing out.

"I'm going for a walk"

 

The day was bad enough. She didn't want to deal with the sadist anymore. When she just finished down the stairs, she felt there was something strange about her. The girl could not stepped further. It seemed there was something that held her. When she realized that her neck had been tied up with something similar with leash. Veins was popped on her head. She turned around and found the devil smiling slyly.

"What? You're going for a walk, right?"

"Bastard!! You think I'm a dog?! Fuck Off!"

Kagura tried to destroy the object on her neck, but somehow it was difficult for her. This is certainly because of the sly devil's power. People around staring at them with a look of wonder. They already knew the true behavior of these troublemakers. But still, their behavior invariably makes people wonder or fear.

"Ah, my pet begin to disobey me, huh"

Sougo raised his one leg to the front of kagura's face.

"Here, lick my shoes first, china. You're definitely glad that I'm giving you a golden opportunity like this, right?"

Kagura immediately dismiss sougo's foot with her hands.

"Glad my ass, temee? !! Cuiihh!"

And she spat on the sadistic man's foot.

"GAAAAH !! You damn bitch !! How dare you ?!"  
Sougo immediately remove kagura's spit from his shoe and trousers with a handkerchief from his pocket, unaware that the rope he'd been clutched already release from his hand. It became an opportunity for kagura to escape.

"You're going to get punishment, chi-!"

Only the empty air in his grip. When he viewing to the frontways the girl has been disappeared. Sougo now silent and bent his head down. Concentrated aura surrounding him, making people around go away because of fear. His shoulders began to vibrate, indicating that he might be laughing.

"He...heh ...he"

He returned looking frontwards with eyes full of flashes of victory. His sadistic laughter Increase as he began to speak again.

"Do you think you can run away from me, china? You must forget that we will stay together, huh?!"

Sougo still standing in the middle of the road without caring at all about the people around him who were frightened and surprised to see that he talking to himself like a madman. But there is only one man who was brave enough to greet and patted his shoulder.

"Are you okay, boy? You look unhealthy"

"..."

'KABOOOM !!'

And the man who was called Madao was scorched by bazooka that were either has been saved from where. Sougo then stepped and left the poor man lying on the ground. Before actually fainted the Madao gives thumbs-up.

"So, so ... you are...he, he...althy..enough, boy"

And he fainted.

Meanwhile in yorozuya. Gintoki still busy reading his jump. Heard an explosion, without looking around he screamed a little.

"Oi, oi, brats! I told you to stop!"

"..."

Kriiik Kriiiik

Feeling strange because the atmosphere is suddenly quiet he turning his attention back because it seemed like he is being mocked by the two damn youngsters.

"Oi! I told you alrea-!!"

 

Full of emptineeeeeesss

 

"Eh? Since when?"

 

 

TBC ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this chapter was too short, i'll make it longer for next chapter, stay tune guys !


End file.
